Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-k - 8}{5k + 2} \times 5$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(-k - 8) \times 5} {(5k + 2) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{-5k - 40}{5k + 2}$